Golden Chains
by Zero-0017
Summary: Nuestros deseos y obligaciones son los que nos atan a estas cadenas doradas. Él quiere tu amor, tu quieres libertad y yo me conformó con su mirada. Ninguno de los tres puede obtener lo que quiere. Una historia de un emperador, un caballero y el concubino real. /AU/JJxYurio/JJxIsabella/Victuuri
1. Falta de reciprocidad

_***-_GOLDEN CHAINS_-***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia._

_**Parejas: **Confirmadas JJxYurio, JJxIsabella y Victuuri, e insinuaciones de JJBek, OtaYurio y OtaMila._

_**Aviso:** Este es un fic AU que participa en la **Convocatoria de Isisbelleart en FB**._

_**Notas: **Este es un fic con algunas parejas y relaciones ambiguas, espero que lo comprendan. Ademas sera de unos cuantos capítulos, no será muy largo._

* * *

.

_**1\. Falta de reciprocidad**_

Podía sentir en su lengua el sabor ferroso de su propia sangre, a mala hora había deseado salir del palacio, ¿de verdad iba a morir? Con la espalda en el frio suelo pedregoso, podía sentir como las irregularidades del terreno le lastimaban la piel. Si terminaba su vida aquí, esa sensación molesta terminaría ¿no?, pero no quería eso, ni siquiera era un adulto, definitivamente morir no estaba entre sus planes del futuro inmediato.

Sus manos dolían, cansaba el empujar los brazos del hombre que sostenían el cuchillo que estaba cerca de su garganta, y sus fuerzas mermaban al punto de que sentía la punta de la daga rasgando su piel.

Aunque aquel encuentro desafortunado no duró mucho más cuando por un momento su visión se tiño de rojo y sintió en su rostro la pegajosa sensación de la sangre, así también sintió encima suyo el peso extra del hombre que momentos antes iba a matarle. Solo fueron unos segundos, porque de inmediato alguien le quito esa molesta carga de encima.

-Yuri, ¿estás bien?

.

.

**Unas semanas antes...**

Se hinco en su presencia, mientras apartaba la funda de la espada de su costado izquierdo y la dejaba sobre el suelo. Todo lo anterior mientras daba una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Saludos a su majestad, único Sol del Imperio.- Expresó el caballero de la guardia aquellas palabras con la habitual monotonía.

-Levántate Otabek, y dime: ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?- No tenía que mencionar el nombre de a quien se refería, ambos lo sabían muy bien.

El emperador le instó a levantarse con un movimiento de su mano, y le sonrió. Ni siquiera se había molestado en llamarle por su título y sólo le había hablado coloquialmente.

Otabek -el guardia- casi suspiró, ¿para que tanta formalidad si al final el emperador era todo menos consciente de sus diferentes posiciones sociales? O tal vez no es que no fuera consciente y simplemente las ignoraba. Solo se limitó a ponerse de pie y volver a poner su espada en su lugar indicado.

Frente a él estaba el emperador Jean Jacques Leroy con esa sonrisa sempiterna, ataviado con su traje formal, era lo normal por estar en el salón de audiencias, las cuales habían terminado apenas un par de minutos atrás. Volvió a echar un vistazo a su majestad, le debía todo a ese hombre, nunca mejor dicho que incluso su vida era propiedad de aquel, porque Otabek había sido comprado por su majestad.

No podía quejarse de sus circunstancias actuales, y de hecho no era un recuerdo malo cuando su vida fue comprada a pesar de que su libertad y futuro estaban siendo transferidos por unas cuantas monedas de oro, es más, atesoraba aquel momento. A decir verdad, antes de ese instante ni siquiera se había sentido vivo, y mucho menos le habían tratado como un ser humano, había vivido como una herramienta desde que tenía memoria, lo normal al ser hijo de esclavos.

_¿Cómo negar que su vida le perteneciera a aquel príncipe que le había quitado los grilletes y le miraba con una sonrisa? Nunca nadie le había mirado así, y solo eso fue el inicio de los cambios en su vida. Ropa limpia, comida caliente, incluso un corte de cabello._

_"Eres muy guapo Otabek, sabía que había elegido bien. ¡Estoy tan contento de tenerte!" El príncipe se vanagloriaba del aspecto de Otabek, después de ser aseado y vestido apropiadamente le dio entrega de una espada de madera. "Serás mi compañero de entrenamiento, ¡así podemos comenzar a ser amigos!"_

_En ese momento el vocabulario de Otabek era muy limitado, pero aunque entendía sus palabras, no llegaba a comprender del todo por qué el príncipe trataba de esa forma a un esclavo. Esas palabras sonaban demasiado amables y optimistas, incluso hasta sin sentido común. Apreció con detenimiento a su nuevo pequeño amo, aquel niño que parecía de su edad, de cabello oscuro y corto, con esa lustrosa piel color bronce que portaba unas vestiduras blancas e impolutas y ataviado con sashe rojo con el dorado escudo imperial sobre el hombro, pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran aquellos ojos azul grisáceo, que junto con esa sonrisa le transmitían calidez. No estaba seguro de su futuro pero creía que podía confiar en esas absurdas palabras de amistad, por muy descabellado que sonara comprar un amigo por unas cuantas monedas de oro._

Esos recuerdos habían cruzado su mente cuando recibió un vaso lleno de licor de manos del emperador, a lo que no pudo evitar alzar una ceja.

-No creo que sea correcto beber alcohol durante mis horas laborales—Dijo eso, pero no se atrevió a rechazar la copa que ahora yacía entre sus manos.

-Y yo no creo que sea correcto despreciar un presente del emperador.

-Solo recuerda su estatus de emperador cuando le conviene, ¿no cree?

-Lo sé, y eso es lo divertido de hablar contigo-. Aquel hombre de vestiduras rojas le dio la espalda y regreso al trono, pero esta vez se sentó de cualquier manera. —¿Y bien?¿Como lo hace mi Yuri?

Otabek bebió con mesura el contenido de su copa, haciendo esperar a su majestad.

-No hay mucho que reportar, él lo hace bien en sus clases de esgrima.

La copa del emperador estaba ya vacía cuando termino de hablar, la que dejo a un lado y apoyo la cabeza sobre su mano.

-Te envidio. Puedes ver al hermoso Yuri haciendo esgrima, mientras yo me la paso en reuniones y revisando documentos—Jean dejo salir un prolongado suspiro. –¿Isabella te ha preguntado sobre las clases de esgrima?

-No, su majestad.

-Me lo imaginaba, pero ella me ha pedido que mantenga al mínimo la protección de Yuri para ser más discretos, lamento dejarte la responsabilidad totalmente a ti Otabek.

-Es mi obligación seguir sus órdenes, su majestad.

-Pero Yuri es caprichoso, espero que no te esté dando problemas.

-En absoluto.

Jean lleno otra copa y bebió la mitad de líquido de forma fluida, como si de agua se tratase. Después se puso de pie y se acercó hasta su leal caballero, a quien le dio unas palmaditas sobre el hombro.

-Esta noche iré a los aposentos de Isabella, cuida a Yuri por mí.

-Por supuesto, como usted lo ordene su majestad.

Después de esa corta charla, el emperador salió al llamado de uno de sus asistentes, por lo que Otabek sabia, Jean aún tenía un par de reuniones más, así que le tocaba una jornada larga de trabajo por delante. Eso claramente le dejaba sin tiempo para ver a Yuri, así que seguramente iría a los aposentos de la emperatriz –Isabella- sin verlo ese día.

Para nadie era un secreto que el emperador adoraba con locura al concubino real, el cual solo era un chico de apenas dieciséis años. Un ser tan hermoso, que su belleza incluso competía contra la de la emperatriz. Cabellera rubia, ojos azules, piel blanca cual porcelana y un curvilíneo cuerpo esbelto, esas eran sus hermosas características. Desde que había sido dado en adopción (vendido) por sus padres a un marques, se le instruyó para satisfacer al emperador en todos los aspectos, lo que cumplía cabalmente al menos en sus lecciones, pero no podía esconder su desprecio al emperador, Yuri odiaba pertenecerle.

Su existencia había sido un regalo del marques para su majestad.

Aunque tampoco es como que tuviera más opción que pertenecerle, el que ahora fuera un concubino real ya era el más alto estatus que podría alcanzar siendo un plebeyo, muchos pensarían que debería estar agradecido, pero despreciaba solo vivir para Jean Jacques Leroy; su vida giraba en torno a las órdenes y deseos de aquel tipo que siempre tenía una sonrisa estúpida cuando lo veía. ¿De verdad era el monarca de todo su país? No podía creerse algo así, a sus ojos era un estúpido pervertido que solo vivía para ponerle las manos encima.

Al menos ahora contaba con la amistad de Otabek, que era su guardia personal, se divertía en las clases de esgrima y estudiaba de mala gana sobre etiqueta e historia del país, todo por órdenes de su majestad. Y mientras aprendía a cómo comportarse en la mesa, su recién obtenido amigo entro a la habitación donde tomaba sus clases.

-¿Nos permite unos momentos?—Otabek pidió al tutor para que les dejaran a solas y se sentó frente a la pequeña mesa que contenía diferentes cubiertos, la que servía como practica para Yuri. –Ahora es etiqueta en la mesa, ya veo.

-Lo sé, como si fuera a ocupar ser educado al comer. Cuando veo a J.J. solo tenemos sexo, no es como que fuera a ocupar esto.

Otabek carraspeo.

-Son órdenes...

-... de su majestad. Ya sé, ya sé. Estoy al tanto que a todos les importa una mierda lo que yo quiera.

Aquel guardia frente a él, miro hacia la mesa y sujeto uno de los cubiertos.

-¿Eres infeliz Yuri?- Esa pregunta salió sin expresión de sus labios, mientras apreciaba el color metálico del cubierto. No lograba comprender los pensamientos de aquel joven rubio.

-Lo soy. Estoy harto de vivir para ese idiota, satisfacer sus caprichos me hace querer vomitar.

Otabek no pronunció palabra por varios minutos. No compartía la opinión de Yuri, ¿cómo hacerlo si él joven sólo tenía la obligación de verse atractivo para el emperador, y de satisfacerlo en la cama? No podía compartir esa opinión cuando bien Otabek quisiera tener lo que Yuri, el cual no solo tenía la amabilidad y compasión del emperador, sino también podía tener su cuerpo y su cariño.

-Somos propiedad de su majestad el emperador-. Esas palabras habían salido como si de propaganda se tratase, pero en realidad solo quería asegurarse de que el otro lo aceptara en su mente.

Yuri miró los brazaletes de oro que tenía en las muñecas, aquellos tenían incrustados pequeños zafiros también, eran regalos del emperador.

-Lo sé, pero no olvides que aunque nuestras cadenas sean de oro, siguen siendo cadenas Otabek-. Menciono esto mientras se quitaba los brazaletes y los dejaba sobre la mesa.

El joven rubio no entendía como era que Otabek aceptaba tan obedientemente ese destino. Era un caballero, pero eso de ser tan abnegado a su deber le fastidiaba. Yuri quería huir de ahí, pero si no obtenía el permiso de su amigo nunca saldría de aquel castillo, eso lo sabía muy bien. La coincidencia de que Otabek había sido un esclavo y que el emperador confiara tanto en él era lo que les permitía estar ahí frente a frente. Según las "reglas" uno no podía pedir los servicios de alguien de más alto estatus, y la mayoría de los caballeros del palacio eran nobles, solo Otabek era un caballero que tenía estatus de esclavo, así que solo él podía ser su guardia. Con un apellido asignado por el emperador, su honor era principalmente sostenido con el filo de su espada.

-Todos tenemos diferentes circunstancias, pero deberías de aprovechar las tuyas, ¿no crees?—Otabek se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. –Pediré que nos sirvan la cena, te acompañare por hoy. El emperador visitara a la emperatriz esta noche.

-¡Qué bien! Por fin el día de dormir solo.

Era cierto, de vez en cuando el emperador dormía en aposentos de la emperatriz, era algo que hacia sin falta por lo menos una vez a la semana. Era derecho y obligación de ambos engendrar un heredero, aunque tampoco era un imposición que pasaran la noche juntos, ambos tenían una buena relación; la existencia de un concubino real no parecía afectar su matrimonio. Ambos monarcas tenían una relación estable, se respetaban y se querían lo suficiente, como amigos y como pareja.

Otabek recordaba muy bien la primera vez que vio a la emperatriz, cuando aún eran prácticamente niños, cuando ella apenas era la prometida, aunque más bien era compañera de juegos del príncipe. Desde esa tierna edad ella ya era hermosa con su lustroso cabello negro, su piel clara y sus hermosos ojos color azul cielo. Isabella siempre le había brindado a los demás sonrisas formales, y eso era normal porque las miradas y sonrisas legítimas eran solo para el Príncipe Jean Jaques. Entre esos recuerdos, había otra cosa que también recordaba:

_"Cuando tengamos la edad suficiente, me casaré con el príncipe y tendremos muchos hijos."_

_Esas palabras habían salido innumerables veces de la boca de Isabella, siendo Otabek el receptor de ellas, con o sin la presencia de su prometido. Eran ciertas, pero no podía evitar creer que esa insistencia radicaba en celos infantiles, en cierta forma esas palabras le sonaban más a "El príncipe es mío. No importa cuánto lo intentes"._

Eran jóvenes en esa época, así que comprendía que Isabella se diera cuenta de su apego al entonces príncipe, era demasiado joven para ocultar sus sentimientos. Jóvenes e imprudentes, esa había sido la causa de que gastara su tiempo en mejorar con la espada, se había hecho la promesa de proteger a Jean como su caballero y permanecer a su lado; pero no todo había salido bien. Cuando Isabella le decía esas palabras precautorias, de forma tonta se creyó lo suficientemente importante para el príncipe como para que la futura emperatriz se sintiera celosa de él. No contaba con que años más tarde, la aparición de Yuri desplazara no solamente a la emperatriz, sino también a él en el escalafón de cariño de su majestad.

...

Jean estaba revisando un presupuesto mientras estaba bajo el escrutinio de algunos nobles de los condados más alejados a la capital. Los números no cuadraban, el ingreso de impuestos no había cambiado según algunos documentos que había consultado previamente, y ellos le traían un informe donde los números apenas y rozaban la mitad del ingreso verdadero; no podría creer que fueran tan descarados.

No quería ser un tirano, pero a veces deseaba cortar un par de cabezas para que se dieran cuenta de quién era el monarca del país y darse a respetar; si, a veces pensaba de esa forma. Intentar quedarse con dinero de las arcas reales era un crimen grave.

-Leo, ¿podrías decirle a la emperatriz que prepare un ajuste al presupuesto mensual? Tendremos que enviar a una comitiva a los condados fronterizos.

Solo esas palabras y el aire del despacho parecían haber descendido unos cuantos grados en su temperatura.

-Me hare cargo de inmediato su majestad-. Contesto el asistente de Jean con parsimonia mientras dejaba el lugar.

-Deberían de revisar más arduamente este informe, ¿no les parece? Claro que no pienso que pretendan engañarme, pero deberían de tener más cuidado con estos números-. Dejo los documentos en la mesa y miro atentamente a los dos hombres situados frente a su escritorio.

-Nosotros seriamos incapaces su majestad. Inmediatamente iremos a revisar el informe, gracias por hacernos la observación.

Como si alguien estuviera persiguiéndolos, aquellos nobles salieron del despacho y del palacio a lo más rápido que podían. Temían por sus vidas, pero también era cierto que Jean les había dado una oportunidad de redimirse. Perdonar aquella atrocidad había sido simplemente porque cortar la cabeza de esos nobles le daría más problemas que beneficios. No podía dejar la zona fronteriza sin resguardo de sus respectivas casas nobles.

Mientras pasaba a revisar el siguiente documento, llamaron a la puerta, era la emperatriz que entraba seguida de Leo, el asistente de Jean.

-Saludos a su majestad, único sol del imperio-. Expresó la emperatriz e inclino la cabeza en forma de gesto cordial. -Vine a revisar los pormenores de las modificaciones que requieres.

-Isabella, estaba a punto de llamarte. ¿A quién sugieres que mande en la comitiva?

La emperatriz tomo asiento en la silla que le ofreció Leo.

-A reserva de que pueda parecer impertinente, creo que sabemos que Otabek es el más adecuado como caballero si quieres una comitiva discreta y de bajo costo. Pero eso implicaría dejar a su amante sin guardia personal.

Jean no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto. –Yo también llegue a la misma conclusión. Otabek y Lady Babicheva serían perfectos para la comitiva, pero Yuri...

-Jean, escuche de las clases de esgrima de tu concubino. No creo que él sea tan indefenso.

-Isabella, si hago caso de tus sugerencias solo hay dos opciones. Y ninguna de las dos me agrada-. Eso último había sonado casi doloroso.

La emperatriz sabia de esas dos opciones: dejar al concubino sin guardia, o permitir que el concubino fuera a la comitiva. Sintió pena por su esposo, pero creía que el beneficio era superior al coste implícito. El concubino real no era de su agrado, pero tampoco deseaba su muerte, que su esposo compartiera el lecho con ese chico era mejor que con una mujer, la cual podría embarazarse y tener hijos ilegítimos. Además que tampoco creía que alguien atentara contra la vida de un simple amante dentro de los muros de palacio, pero nunca se sabía.

-Leo, contacta con el Duque Nikiforov-. Expreso Jean con resignación.

-Como ordene su majestad.

-Dile que necesito que hospede a Sir Altin, a Lady Babicheva y al mi concubino real.

Aquellas sencillas palabras habían sorprendido a ambos oyentes. ¿De verdad el emperador iba a dejar ir a su amante?

...

La siguiente reunión había ocurrido sin imprevistos, había sido el rutinario pase de lista de la guardia y la revisión de las reservas. Pero los pensamientos del emperador seguían con Yuri, lo que era muy fácil de percibir por Leo que además de ser su asistente, podría jactarse de ser amigo personal del emperador. Tenían la misma edad y se conocían de prácticamente toda la vida, la casa De la Iglesia era adepta al emperador así que ambos habían sido compañeros de juegos y estudios.

-¿Todo está bien su majestad?—pregunto Leo al momento de dejar sobre el escritorio una taza de té. –Si tanto le molesta dejar ir a Yuri, ¿porque no lo deja aquí en palacio?

Tomando la taza para beber el té, Jean miro a Leo y negó con la cabeza.

-Mi Yuri solo tiene dieciséis años, y no ha salido del palacio desde que llegó. Creo que debería divertirse por lo menos una vez, y aunque me frustra no poder acompañarlo quisiera que saliera a ver el reino.

-Amas demasiado a ese niño, ¿siquiera tienes la seguridad de que volverá si lo dejas ir?

-No.

-Me lo suponía.

-También por eso pienso que es importante que vaya con Otabek.

Leo cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, ya sabía de qué iba todo.

-Otabek te lo traerá de vuelta, eso piensas ¿no?

-A Yuri le agrada Otabek.

Eso lo sabía, Yuri le sonreía a su guardia de forma sincera, no como las sonrisas que le otorgaba al emperador; pero escucharlo de boca de Jean era extraño. Que su amante y su caballero se llevaran bien... ¿le hacía feliz? Pensaba que Jean a estas alturas debería de evitar que la relación de esos dos avanzara más de lo que era hasta ese momento, en vez de mandarlos de viaje juntos. Sabía que Jean confiaba ciegamente en Otabek, él –Leo- también, pero ¿qué tanto podían confiar en Yuri?

A oídos de todos en el reino se sabía que el emperador amaba a Yuri, pero solo los que vivían en palacio estaban conscientes de que hasta el momento ese amor no parecía ser reciproco. Había sido medio año ya desde que el rubio se había convertido formalmente en concubino real, pero además de sus "deberes conyugales" no se notaba que el chico tuviera algún otro gesto amoroso hacia el emperador. En cambio, Otabek era el guardia personal de Yuri, pasaba todo el día a su lado y el joven rubio parecía tenerle afecto, al menos si de rumores se tratara, a la vista del público ¿no se verían más esos dos como amantes? Y para empeorar todo, a donde se dirigían, al ducado de Nikiforov, era prácticamente tierras de la facción contraria al emperador.

Sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro de resignación, Leo le volvió a llenar la taza de té a Jean.

-Espero que sea la decisión correcta.

...

Continuara...


	2. Viajeros por encargo

_***-_GOLDEN CHAINS_-***_

.

.

**2\. Viajeros por encargo**

**.**

Solía tomar un baño al terminar su jornada de trabajo, por lo que ese día tampoco fue la excepción. Si bien se suponía que tenía un sequito de ayudantes y mucamas que podían ayudarle en esa labor, Jean prefería bañarse solo. Era su tiempo personal a solas, que usaba para relajarse y pensar, aun así junto a la bañera estaba una espada sin funda para cualquier percance que pudiera presentarse, así que estaba relativamente tranquilo.

Sus preocupaciones tenían nombre propio, y mientras miraba las baldosas chasqueo la boca.

-Maldición, no quiero estar sin Yuri.

No solo le preocupaba estar sin su hermoso concubino, Jean era posesivo con lo que consideraba era de su pertenencia; Yuri no era la excepción. La sola idea de que alguien más lo tocara le enojaba y repugnaba. Se quitó los mechones mojados de su frente, ¿cómo era que había llegado a estar tan perdido por ese niño? Antes de conocerlo ni siquiera se había interesado por los hombres. Si se pudiera decir a su yo del pasado que se quedaría prendado por un niño de dieciséis ni siquiera hubiera dado crédito a esas palabras, se reiría de su yo actual de veinte años.

«Y mírenme ahora» pensó son amargura, «Soy un tonto enamorado».

Desde que se había comprometido con Isabella –la futura emperatriz-, su vida prácticamente giraba en torno al concepto de volverse emperador. Todos a su alrededor tenían expectativas hacia él y su reinado, incluso su prometida había tenido un entrenamiento simplemente para casarse con él y apoyarlo cuando fuera emperador, así que valoraba el esfuerzo de su ahora esposa. La respetaba y la quería, no podía pensar en una vida sin Isabella, su hermosa e inteligente emperatriz. Pero Yuri era… como un huracán en su vida, le daba emociones que no había tenido por nadie más.

Recordaba con mucha vividez el momento en que lo conoció, incluso se arriesgaba a pensar que en ese momento se enamoró de su pequeño amor.

_Normalmente tenia audiencias con diferentes nobles para tratar asuntos políticos, en los que se acostumbraba que los asistentes llevaran presentes al emperador. En especial, como llevaba relativamente poco tiempo en el trono –dos años-, al que había ascendido apenas al cumplir lo dieciocho, los nobles trataban de ganarse su favor con extravagantes regalos. No le molestaban esos presentes, al contrario, creía que era interesante ver sus esfuerzos, aunque no tenía contemplado darles beneficios adicionales. _

_Frente a él desplegaban joyas, telas, carruajes, metales preciosos, productos exóticos, esclavos e incluso mujeres hermosas._

_Cuando Yuri entro a la sala de audiencias, ataviado con una túnica blanca que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, joyas doradas en brazos y tobillos, y su cabello rubio hermosamente recogido en un ligero moño, que dejaba lucir adornos de plata; todos en la sala creían que era otra "mujer regalo". Si bien las mujeres que habían llegado antes que Yuri eran hermosas de forma espectacular, con pechos enormes y caderas anchas, la imagen de Yuri era más bien de un hada del bosque, como si fuera a desaparecer si la perdieras de vista por un segundo._

_Jean abrió los ojos como si no quisiera perderse el espectáculo de esa hermosa criatura frente a él, esa belleza etérea le había dejado sin aliento, lo noto cuando jadeo al volver a respirar._

_-Es increíblemente preciosa—escucho salir de sus propios labios, aunque no había tenido la intención de decirlo en voz alta._

_Yuri sujeto los bordes de su túnica e hizo una reverencia, permaneciendo mirando hacia el suelo. Jean odio perderse la mirada de esos espectaculares ojos verdes, pero un hombre que estaba al lado de aquella hada comenzó a hablar el que ni siquiera había notado hasta ese momento. Era un marques sino recordaba mal, no importaba, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a esa hermosa criatura._

_-Saludos a su majestad, único sol del imperio. Agradezco su invitación a esta audiencia—aquel hombre se inclinó con parsimonia. –Y me alegra que el aspecto de Yuri le complazca._

_-Levanta el rostro—dijo Jean sin recato al rubio, quería verle directamente a la cara, no quería perderse ninguna de sus expresiones. La maravillosa visión frente suyo alzo la mirada, en definitiva disfrutaba mirar esos ojos y esas delicadas facciones. -¿Quién es su acompañante marques?_

_A pesar de verse interrumpido anteriormente, aquel hombre siguió su explicación. _

_-Su nombre es Yuri, y lo traje como presente a su majestad. Confió en que usted pueda hallarle un buen uso._

_-Sir Altin, acerque a la señorita. Quiero apreciarla de más cerca, no todos los días se aprecia este tipo de belleza-. Por un segundo casi se levanta del trono para traerla el mismo, pero eso sería muy descortés para los presentes._

_-Como ordene su majestad._

_Cuando Otabek avanzó y le ofreció a Yuri su mano para que la tomara, el rubio le dio una mirada mordaz a Jean y negó con la cabeza._

_-No es necesario—le recrimino Yuri al caballero y le insto a que caminara para que él le siguiera. –No soy una damisela que necesite ser escoltada._

_Sobra decir que en la sala de audiencias las palabras de Yuri causaron confusión, pero fue más la impresión de su voz, que aunque fina, era la voz de un hombre joven. «¿Es un hombre?» se escuchaba murmurar a las personas cercanas, y de entre todos, Jean no podía sentirse más que impresionado e inquieto, así que decidió preguntar cuando el joven rubio se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su alcance._

_-¿Eres hombre?_

_-Lo soy. ¿Quiere comprobarlo, su majestad?—espetó._

_Las implicaciones en esa frase eran tangibles, algo así como "¿quiere que me desnude?". Los murmullos volvieron a escucharse, incluso el marques se notaba desconcertado, ¿tal vez temía por lo que esa respuesta de Yuri pudiera acarrearle en consecuencia? Conscientemente Jean se tapó la boca con la mano, quería soltar una carcajada por aquello. Si bien, cualquiera que se hubiera dirigido hacia él con ese tono por lo menos se hubiera ganado unos azotes, en cambio este niño se le hacía… ¿lindo? Mirándolo de cerca, empezaba a notar otras cosas del joven rubio que claramente eran masculinas, como su apenas visible manzana de Adán, pero eran tan ínfimas… ¿debería mandar de vuelta a Yuri solo por ser un hombre? _

_Convencido de que eso no le importaba, tomo la decisión._

_-Marqués, no tiene por qué preocuparse. Hasta la fecha nunca me había sentido tan satisfecho con un regalo-. Le hizo una seña a Leo y siguió hablando con el hombre que le había traído a Yuri. –Así que, pasemos a los asuntos que nos atañen en este día. Hoy me encuentro de muy buen humor gracias a usted._

_Con la orden muda dada a Leo, le estaba pidiendo que le llevara a sus aposentos. Quería hablar con Yuri en privado, además de comprobar de primera mano la afirmación sobre su género, pero era impensable proceder a desnudarle en un sitio a escrutinio del público._ _Solo pensar que otro hombre le viera desnudo le causaba molestia, a pesar de que se tratara de un chico. _

Jean salió de la ducha, se tomó su tiempo para secarse y ponerse una camisa ligera y un pantalón cómodo, como tenía intenciones de visitar en sus aposentos a su emperatriz no tenía que vestirse formal.

Con un suspiro dejo su alcoba.

Justo ahora que tenía la intención de visitar a su emperatriz había ocurrido todo eso de la comitiva a la zona fronteriza. Quería estar con Yuri todo el tiempo posible hasta que tuviera que marcharse, pero también quería hablar con Isabella. Ella no solo era su emperatriz, sino que también la consideraba su amiga, y siempre le consultaba sus decisiones.

Dio unos golpecitos en la puerta y después de escuchar la invitación a entrar, ingreso a la habitación. Su esposa traía un camisón color azul pálido que le dejaba apreciar las curvas de su cuerpo, aunque le esperaba en la cama ella se encontraba leyendo unos documentos, los que dejo a un lado en cuanto él se sentó a su lado.

-Te veo preocupado J.J. ¿De verdad dejaras ir a tu concubino?

Jean se recostó y posó su cabeza en el regazo de Isabella, mientras frotaba su mejilla contra el dorso de la mano de su esposa y cerraba los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me trajeron a Yuri? Al principio pensé que lo hacharías de palacio.

-Lo hubiera hecho si no estuvieras tan apegado a él, pero desde el principio se notaba cuanto te importaba ese niño—Isabella respondía sus preguntas mientras acariciaba el cabello de Jean. –Quiero tu felicidad, sabes eso. Si te hubiera quitado a Yuri, seguramente nunca me lo hubieras perdonado.

Ambos hacían en sus mentes la remembranza de ese día, en que Jean discutió con ella sobre hacer de Yuri un concubino.

_Jean apresuró la agenda que tenía ese día, por lo que la gente a su alrededor se mostró más ocupada que lo normal, incluso había recorrido la comida con su emperatriz una hora antes de lo previsto. Y por supuesto, su esposa no pudo evitar preguntar la causa de tal comportamiento durante la hora de sus alimentos._

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan apresurado hoy, querido?_

_Jean dejo los cubiertos a un lado, haciendo una pausa a su comida._

_-Mi querida emperatriz, quiero pensar que ya le hablaron sobre el regalo que me hizo hoy el marqués._

_-Sí, me informaron de aquel joven. ¿Qué uso planeas darle Jean?_

_Hubo una pausa en la conversación. Jean no sabía cómo empezar a explicarse, tal vez con los demás sería más fácil, pero estaba frente a la emperatriz, su esposa. Pero como si ya supiera de antemano lo que le diría, Isabella hizo una cara de pesar y aligero el ambiente hablando más casualmente._

_-Ya me lo imaginaba. Tu… quieres conservarlo para ti ¿verdad?—se notaba que no le agradaba la idea._

_-Isabella… tú eres mi emperatriz. Tu posición, mi respeto y cariño hacia ti no cambiaran. _

_-¿Me estas pidiendo que acepte a ese chico como tu amante?_

_Jean se limitó a asentir._

_En su imperio la poligamia era muy común y era permitida en la nobleza. Incluso el emperador anterior había tenido muchos hijos con concubinas, Jean ni siquiera era el mayor entre sus hermanos, pero si era el único hijo de la anterior emperatriz; todos sus medios hermanos no tenían derecho al trono. Con eso en mente, Isabella no podía negarse a su petición, de hecho, el que Jean no hubiera tenido una concubina hasta el momento, mostraba lo mucho que la apreciaba como esposa y mujer, además de que era un matrimonio político desde el principio; no podía negarse de forma rotunda._

_Isabella soltó un suspiro y se masajeo las cienes. _

_-¿Podrías al menos hacer el contrato de concubinato antes de que esto se te salga de las manos?_

_-No he hablado con Yuri al respecto, pero hoy mismo me encargare de eso._

_Después de esa frase Jean le dio una sonrisa y siguió comiendo. Isabella noto en ese instante de que su aprobación había hecho feliz a su esposo, que tomara su opinión en cuenta le dejaba más tranquila, pero el hecho de "compartir" a su esposo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. _

Teniendo esos recuerdos en mente, su esposo no le pidió que se llevara bien con ese joven, pero mientras no sé convirtiera en un inconveniente no tenían ni que cruzarse en palacio.

-Tu niño se comporta bien, es disciplinado. Casi nunca lo veo, y no he escuchado que sea una molestia para los demás.

-A ti te desagrada él, ¿no es así? Me han dicho que cuando se encuentran es un espectáculo para ver—cuando Jean menciono eso, recibió un leve jalón de cabello. –Auch.

-No esperes que me lleve bien con el joven amante de mi esposo.

-¿Celosa?

-Tal vez.

-Ustedes son las personas que más amo en el mundo.

-Eso no lo hace mejor.

…

Después de la jornada de trabajo, Leo y Otabek se encontraban bebiendo unas copas en la sala contigua a la recamara de Yuri, acostumbraban hacer eso de vez en cuando, teniendo en cuenta que tenían que seguir cuidando del concubino real a esas horas. Como ambos eran amigos desde pequeños junto con Jean era normal que pasaran su tiempo libre juntos. Pero añadido a lo anterior, Leo también tenía que hablar con su amigo al respecto de la comitiva.

Leo tomo la botella de vino rosado y vertió el líquido en su copa hasta la mitad de su volumen, al que inmediatamente después le dio un trago.

-Espero que te lleves bien con Lady Babicheva—comento Leo con una sonrisa.

-No particularmente. Solo hemos cruzado palabras un par de veces.

-Bueno, supongo que tendrán suficiente tiempo para formar una amistad después.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tú, Lady Babicheva y el esposo de Jean van a ir a la frontera.

Otabek alzo una ceja y bebió el agua que tenía su vaso. Eso sonaba muy mal en varios aspectos, pero tenía entendido que Lady Babicheva era la dama de más confianza de la emperatriz, aunque de primer momento eso tenía la connotación de un destierro, la presencia de esa dama descartaba esa posibilidad.

-¿Al menos el emperador me dirá la razón? ¿O tendré que ir sin saber el propósito?

-Jean te dará los por menores mañana a primera hora en su despacho, pero tranquilízate, no es algo tan malo como parece. Es un viaje de ida y vuelta.

-El que lo digas tan despreocupado, me tranquiliza un poco.

-De hecho, el que me preocupa eres tú. No le pondrías una mano encima a ese joven durante el viaje ¿o sí?

-No. Es el amante del emperador. Eso sería traición.

-¿Aunque él te sedujera?

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que él es su concubino. Así que no. Es más fácil que le pidiera a Lady Babicheva una noche—Otabek se terminó su vaso de agua y tomo una manzana. -¿Me crees capaz de hacerlo, Leo?

-No. Pero tampoco sé que opina el esposo de Jean al respecto.

-No importa que piense Yuri al respecto, como caballero de Jean debo negarme.

Ante esa última afirmación Leo le mantuvo la mirada a Otabek, como buscando en sus ojos cualquier deje de mentira, y al solo encontrar sinceridad volvió a servirse licor.

-Ese joven esposo de Jean debe de regresar intacto, lo sabes ¿no? Ni tú ni nadie más deben de tocarlo con esas intenciones.

-Ya me encargare de eso en su momento.

-Confió en que así será.

Leo llevo la plática por terrenos más llanos, no le hacía mucha gracia preguntarle a su amigo si le haría o no el amor al concubino real, pero veía como una necesidad preguntar de todas formas. No quería ni imaginar que haría Jean si su amado concubino le fuera infiel, o peor, que no regresara.

…

El día de trabajo como emperador empezaba temprano, por lo que normalmente a las ocho de la mañana Jean ya se encontraba en su despacho haciéndose cargo del papeleo. Incluso ese día tenía bastantes arreglos que hacer con respecto a la comitiva, los que quería quedaran lo más pronto posible, por eso cuando Otabek entro al despacho, ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta su presencia, hasta pasados unos diez minutos se decidió a comentarle el motivo de la comitiva.

-Tengo entendido que Leo te dijo sobre el viaje a la frontera.

-Así es, su majestad.

-Se trata de una pequeña comitiva para cerciorarnos de unos cuantos asuntos financieros de los estados fronterizos. Lady Babicheva es la encargada de eso, pero tú serás su escolta—Jean hizo una pausa. –Y Yuri… solo es un acompañante.

Después de dar un largo suspiro, Jean se acercó a Otabek y puso las manos sobre sus hombros y le mantuvo la mirada directamente a los ojos.

-No puedo dejar a Yuri sin guardia en el palacio, así que ira con ustedes. Solo a ti puedo confiarte esto, ¿me harías ese gran favor?—esas palabras casi eran una súplica. -Yo amo tanto a Yuri que quiero que pruebe la libertad, que vaya más allá de estas paredes. Pero bien sabes que no puedo ir con él.

Más que la orden de un emperador, parecía un favor personal de un amigo hacia otro.

-Yo haría lo que sea por su majestad el emperador, mi vida es suya. Si estos son sus deseos yo los cumpliré—contesto Otabek lleno de seguridad.

-Él confía en ti, tanto como yo lo hago-. Aquel hombre de vestiduras rojas bordadas con hilo dorado lo sujeto de la nuca y acerco su frente a la del caballero. Suspiro una vez y sonrió de manera amarga. -También me duele dejarte ir Otabek, eres muy preciado para mí, por eso tienes que regresar y traerme a Yuri.

-Cuente con ello su majestad.

…

Todos estaban enterados de sus órdenes sobre el viaje a la frontera, excepto Yuri. Como esposo, Jean quería darle los pormenores él mismo, así que a media tarde en la que había deja su trabajo terminado, se dirigió a la habitación de Yuri. Desde que compartían el lecho, era la primera vez que Jean se lamentaba tener que verle, porque esos serían sus últimos momentos juntos antes del viaje.

Las habitaciones del concubino real eran exactamente en el ala opuesta del palacio de donde se encontraban los aposentos de la emperatriz, pero eran iguales en lujo y de dimensiones similares. Pero a diferencia de la noble emperatriz, Yuri solo contaba con un limitado número de sirvientes al ser un plebeyo a pesar de todo.

Cuando Jean entro a la recamara, Yuri estaba leyendo un libro sobre la cama y sentado con las piernas cruzadas, solo tenía la ropa interior puesta y un camisón blanco encima, ya le habían informado de que el emperador iría a verle más temprano de lo normal, motivo por el cual le habían casi obligado a ponerse eso.

-¡Qué día! Trate de salir rápido del despacho, pero aún se me hizo un poco tarde. Tu rey es una persona ocupada, sabes.

-Entonces no debiste venir, ve a hacer tu trabajo.

-Vine a estar con Yuri.

-Maldito pervertido—masculló.

El rubio aventó el libro por cualquier lado y puso las manos sobre sus piernas.

-Soy tu emperador pervertido entonces.

-Agh, eres una molestia, sabes.

Jean suspiro. De verdad que su querido Yuri no era un niño muy paciente.

-A veces me pregunto cómo es que alguien tan hermoso puede ser tan mordaz, mi amor.

-Si no te gusta como soy puedes botarme del palacio.

De hecho, tal vez si la gente supiera de la boca tan afilada de Yuri al hablarle ya le hubieran pedido que lo sacara del palacio o que lo decapitara.

Con lentitud, Jean se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, los adornos ya los habían retirado sus asistentes previamente así que no tenía tantas prendas encima, quitándose una a una las que quedaban, las dejo sobre una silla cercana. Después de estar parcialmente desnudo se sentó junto a Yuri y le acaricio el cabello.

-Te amo Yuri, no podría sacarte de palacio sin una buena razón.

-¿Cómo que te consigas otro amante?

-¡Que cruel! Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil que encuentre alguien que cumpla ese papel.

-No creo que sea tan difícil para ti decirle a cualquiera; ¡Hey!, ¿te interesa tener una apasionada noche con el emperador?

Mientras Yuri estaba en medio de esa frase, Jean ya le acariciaba una pierna, mirando su piel blanca y aterciopelada. Sonrió a la sensación de esa piel bajo sus dedos.

-Aunque no sea difícil que alguien aceptara, como dices. Yo solo te deseo a ti.

Siguiendo a sus dedos, Jean bajo su rostro hasta besar en el mismo sitio donde hacia tocado. Mientras, Yuri se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y tapo su rostro con el brazo, dejándolo hacer.

-¿Tus súbditos saben lo pervertido que eres?

-Espero que no.

Decidió dejar esperar las explicaciones del viaje y se concentró en Yuri solamente. Se recostó con suavidad sobre él, a lo que en respuesta su amado rubio rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Amaba tenerlo de esa manera aprisionado entre su cuerpo y las sabanas, para en consecuencia sellar el momento con un beso.

Era deber de Yuri satisfacer los deseos carnales del emperador, eso lo sabía de antemano muy bien desde que el marques le había dicho: «Yuri, tu serás el querido del emperador». Pero incluso teniendo eso muy claro en su mente, el ser prostituido de esa manera era lo que más odiaba, ¿cuál era la diferencia entre él y una prostituta, además del dinero implicado? No se había negado a tener relaciones sexuales con el emperador ni una vez, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo con su papel.

En momentos como ese, en el que Jean Jacques Leroy le acariciaba, pensaba que a pesar de todo no le iba tan mal. Era oficialmente un concubino real y ese simple título lo ponía en posición de "esposo oficial del emperador", así que era más que un simple amante, además de recibir constantemente las palabras de amor del emperador, las que quería creerse aunque sea un poco.

Cuando separaba las piernas para el emperador, no podía negar que hubiera amor ahí de parte Jean, de otra forma todos esos besos y caricias que depositaba en su piel no tendrían sentido. Si quisiera, como emperador podría simplemente tomar su cuerpo de forma brusca y nadie se lo recriminaría, pero en cambio Jean era suave, gentil… le hacía sentir placer también. Lo preparaba antes de poseerle y le dejaba acompañarle al éxtasis.

Yuri jadeo después de un apasionado beso, ya era la tercera vez que lo hacían ese día y no se sentía con energías para continuar, así que se separó del cuerpo ajeno.

-Maldición… hoy estás más intenso.

El moreno abrazo a Yuri de la cintura, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

-Hay una razón para eso.

…

**Continuara...**


End file.
